


Cat & Mouse

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Officer Andrew Ilnickyj finally has phantom thief Steven Lim right where he wants him. But who's really the one caught?





	Cat & Mouse

The illusion of tranquility night fall always brings was effectively shattered by a sharp punctuating sound of a door slamming, followed by a series of rapid paced foot steps against hardwood floor as a dark cloaked figure rushes through the apartment building in a bid to avoid capture from the law enforcer that’s hot on his trail.

Moonlight streaming through open windows briefly illuminates his form when he darts forth, casting the briefest of silhouettes against pale walls. Steven has always prided himself for being able to wiggle out of even the trickiest situations. Tonight however, Lady luck does not appear to be on his side because his carefully planned heist has gone up in smoke thanks to that irritatingly persistent copper that’s been doggedly chasing at his heels for months. He’d take the time to be properly impressed, if not for the fact that his freedom’s on the line.

The apartment he’d broken into as a desperate bid for escape will, unfortunately, also serve it’s purpose as his last stand. And he knows without a shadow of a doubt that his chances at escape is close to none as the lack of a feasible route drives him to take the only possible solution present- going upwards. Mentally praying not to stumble now, he bounds up the steps with both momentum and a death grip on the banisters as a boost, propelling himself further ahead.

He would spend only a few moments of surveying his surroundings before he’s pressing himself back into the inky darkness, shimmying the lock of the furthest room on the right open. A guest room. It’ll have to do. By the time the steps of the officer pursuing him is heard at the stairway, Steven is ready.

As it turns out, floor lamps make for excellent makeshift weapons when one is in a pinch. There’s no hesitation present in his swing when his foe makes his presence known, bursting in through the entrance. Steven doesn’t wait to see if it would connect- keen on forcing his way out while his adversary is preoccupied. Unfortunately for him, all hopes of making it through were cut short by away of an arm snagging him by his midriff and _dragging_ him back.

Winded, he stumbles until the back of his legs made contact with what he presumes were the bed frames and his only path to salvation is cut off by the imposing figure of a very familiar law enforcer.

“Officer Ilnickyj, how nice to see you again!” Lips curved into a bright disarming smile as he shifts so that he’s better able to gauge his current position. Eyes darted in as surreptitious of a manner that he could manage. If he kept talking, he could probably distract his irritating foe into lowering his guard. “I see you’re doing well. How’s the head? Didn’t hit you, did I?”   
  
“Wish I could say the same, Mr Lim. But I’m afraid you’re not getting away.” Despite there being a naturally rich timbre in the officer’s voice when he spoke, the iciness of his deliberate phrasing still manages to chill Steven to the bone. “I’d advice against resisting arrest a second time.”

“Aw come on, there’s no need f-” Steven stops short in his attempt to inch forward when Officer Ilnickyj draws his baton and taps him sharply on the chest. ll other words are promptly forgotten in favour of an inhale.   
“Hands where I can see them. I’m not saying it again.” 

“Okay, okay.” He raises his hands in a placating gesture, palms facing out with a classic ‘surrender’ pose. “See?”

“Strip.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
His expression of bemusement must have been quite a sight because he earns himself a snort before Officer Ilnickyj elaborates.   
  
“Your  _coat_. Place it on the ground and kick it over. Slowly.” 

“I’m  _not_  placing my coat on the dirty floor.” A note of protest creeps into Steven’s tone, petulance evident. He would probably have continued to voice dissent, had it not been for the fact that the Officer’s baton is now resting against the underside of his chin, just forceful enough so that he’d have to tilt his head up to accommodate the angle, swallowing thickly.

“You misunderstand, Mr Lim. That was neither a suggestion nor a request. And you are in no position to be disagreeing. If I have to remove your coat myself, I  _guarantee_ that dust wouldn’t be the only thing you’d have to concerned about.” The barely concealed promise of threat sends another shiver down his spine. 

“Alright, sheesh.” Though he complies, it doesn’t necessarily prevent Steven from expressing his opinion by making a face. “Who rained on your parade today?” 

“You try being called in to make an arrest on your only day off in months because some schmuck fancied himself a phantom thief and tell me you wouldn’t be at least a tiny bit upset about it.”  
  
Wow _ouch_. To be fair, it wasn’t any of Steven’s business when it comes to how packed the officer’s schedule was. So why the hell would he be made to feel rightfully chastised for it? And perhaps it’s due to the fact that he’d been out in the cold for a prolonged period of time but Officer Ilnickyj’s hands were felt in great detail when he’s turned around by a vice grip against his shoulders.

“Hey, everybody’s gotta eat.” Steven is careful to keep his voice light, steadfastly ignoring the way it wavers when fingers traveled lower, scouring lines of heat against soft linen, too intimately felt to be appropriate. He couldn’t quite help but click his teeth in irritation when the Officer systematically locates and removes his hidden tools- lockpicks, pins, and the like. All were discarded a fair distance away, just out of reach. “But you’re right. I  _would_  feel upset if it were me. How about I make it up to you?”

“Nice try.” The dry amusement behind his difficult conversation partner’s tone is hard to miss. “The only way you can ‘make it up’ to me involves you being put behind bars.”

"Please.” Steven allows himself to scoff then. “They couldn’t catch a hold of me even if they tried.” He toes the line, skirts around the edges and weighs his options. Fuck it- what does he have to lose?   
  
“Except you. You’re  _very good_  at getting in my head, Officer Ilnickyj.”   
  
His fall backwards is broken with a grunt of effort from said Officer when he reacts out of instinct to catch Steven, prompting laughter. And Steven allows himself to be righted, hands clamping down against his companion’s arms so that he couldn’t tear them away from their position around his waist. Secure. Strong. He tips his head back teasingly, pressing a cheek against Officer Ilnickyj’s shoulder to recreate intimacy- a mockery of a lover’s embrace. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing. I wouldn’t want anyone else to catch me the way you do. And you know I’m only gonna keep escaping even if they did. So how about a compromise? I could be nice. Let you enjoy your days off in peace. Maybe even let you recover the stuff I try to take.”  _Once in a while_. He pushes his luck and taps his index finger against the tip of the officer’s nose. He did always have such a cute nose.

"In return, all  _I_ want is to have a little bit of fun and some of your time.  _Andrew_.” Steven dips his finger lower to trace the curve of his companion’s lower lip. Watches with satisfaction when he sees the subtlest flicker of hesitation in return. He waits.

His patience is rewarded when his companion appears to shake off his temporary reverie and shakes off his touch in favour of pushing him away. Steven’s fall is cushioned by the steadying surface of the bed and he finds himself pressed up against soft pillows by an unyielding presence. The clicking of cuffs is audible when he has a wrist secured against the headboard.

If he’d thought the officer had been attractive before, he’s positively ravishing when he’s straddling Steven with his strong thighs, caging him in. There’s something remarkable about watching him come alive under Steven’s teasing. Beautiful. 

“You are incorrigible.” The words were hissed before Andrew closes the rest of the distance between them, slotting their lips together in a kiss that quite literally steals the rest of Steven’s breath away and reroutes his insides into a fireworks display of satisfaction meets thrill.   
  
 _Gotcha._

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
